Many individuals wear jewelry such as earrings for aesthetic purposes. Earrings are often worn for special occasions, but many people wear them every day. Earrings often go unnoticed due to poor lighting or other factors. Additionally, some individuals may wish to customize the appearance of their earrings without having to purchase many different earrings. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light emitting earring having a pattern generator that allows an LED to emit light in a variety of patterns.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to lighted earrings. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to earrings having an LED or other light source. The devices in the known art have several drawbacks. These devices fail to provide battery-powered lighted earrings with hypoallergenic insulation components. Further, these devices fail to provide lighted earrings having an LED and pattern generator that allows the LED to emit light in various patterns.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing light emitting earrings. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.